Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Socke21)
thumb|400px|Serienlogo Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Socke21) ist eine frei erfundene Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles-Serie des Users Socke21. Die Serie hatte ihre Premiere am 2. August 2014. Handlung Die Handlung schließt im allgemeinen an die der 2012 Animationsserie an und besteht zum Großteil aus Elementen dieser Serie, allerdings werden auch einige Elemente aus anderen Medien bzw. Spielen mit eingeschlossen. Staffeln (Seasons) Zur Zeit wird gerade an der ersten Staffel gearbeitet. Jede Staffel wird aus 21 Episoden bestehen. Wie viele Staffeln genau produziert werden sollen ist noch nicht bekannt. Episoden Trailer Seit dem 19. August 2014 wird bevor eine neue Episode ausgestrahlt wird ein Trailer zu der jeweiligen Episode veröffentlicht. Der Trailer zeigt den Usern einen kurzen Einblick in die Geschehnisse der kommenden Episode. Zu sehen sind die Trailer auf der Wiki-Seite "Team Bumeraang Turtles". Episoden Specials Zu besonderen Feiertagen bzw. Anlässen werden spezial Folgen (Specials) produziert, die die Handlung an das Thema des jeweiligen Feiertags anlehnen. *4rer Turtles Marathon *Weihnachtsspecial *Osterspecial *Halloweenspecial Episoden Ausstrahlung Bei dieser Serie herrschen keine fixen Ausstrahlungstermin. In Ferienzeiten werden mehr Episoden produziert als in Schulzeiten, da sich unsere Autoren während der Schulzeit mehr auf ihre schulischen Leistung konzentrieren müssen! Nach jeder Staffel gibt es eine Serienpause von 2-3 Wochen. Während dieser Zeit werden keine '''Episoden produziert!thumb|300px|Die Turtles kehren zurück in einer neuen Serie. Für die Episoden Ausstrahlung gilt im allgemeinen: '''Schulzeit: :: 1 Episode jede Woche. Ferienzeit: :: 2-3 Episode jede Woche :: (In der Ferienzeit können die Ausstrahlungstermine stark variiren) Unterstützung Unterstützt wird die Serie durch "BlasTech Episoden Studios".thumb|312px|BlasTech Episoden Studios Theme Song Wie jede Serie besitzt diese ebenfalls einen Theme Song. Bei diesem Theme handelt es sich um den gleichen Theme Song wie bei der 2012er Animationsserie. 'Text:' Teenage mutant ninja turtles Teenage mutant ninja turtles Teenage mutant ninja turtles Heroes in a half shell Turtle power! Here we go! It's the lean, green, ninja team On the scene,cool teens doing ninja things So extreme, out of the sewers like laser beams Get rocked with the shell-shocked pizza kings Can't stop these radical dudes The secret of the ooze made the chosen few Emerge from the shadows to make their move The good guys win and the bad guys lose Leonardo's the leader in blue, Does anything it takes to get his ninjas through Donatello is a fellow, has a way with machines Raphael has the most attitude on the team Michelangelo,he's one of a kind, And you know just where to find him when it's Party time Master splinter taught them every single skill They need To be one lean, mean, green incredible team Teenage mutant ninja turtles Teenage mutant ninja turtles Teenage mutant ninja turtles Heroes in a half shell Turtles power!thumb|312px Schau dir hier den Theme Song an (Dieser Titelsong ist nicht von uns, daher besitzen wir auch keine Rechte daran) Zusammenarbeit mit anderen Usern Diese Serie bietet den Usern die Möglichkeit Ideen und Wünsche für Episoden zu äußern. Jeder User kann seine Ideen bzw. seine Wünsche in die Kommentare schreiben. Der Autor bzw. die Autoren werden versuchen diesen Wünschen und Ideen entgegen zu kommen. Eine Absolution wird aber nicht erteilt! Episoden Season 1: :: Episode 1: Portal Showdown :: Episode 2: Manser Attack :: Episode 3: Cyber Kuro Kabuto :: Episode 4: Revenge of the Newtralizer :: Episode 5: The Kraang strike back (Part 1) :: Episode 6: The Kraang strike back (Part 2) :: Episode 7: Attack of the Mutant Team :: Episode 8: Project 42 :: Episode 9: Bioweapons Project I71A :: Episode 10: '''Terror Unit :: '''Episode 11: Mutagen Man de-iced :: Episode 12: The Legend of the Templars :: Episode 13: '''Out of the Shadows :: '''Episode 14: Within the Woods :: Episode 15: A Secret in Danger :: Episode 16: '''The Return of the Terror Walker :: '''Episode 17: TBA :: Episode 18: TBA :: Episode 19: TBA :: Episode 20: The Kraang Invasion (Part 1) :: Episode 21: The Kraang Invasion (Part 2) Season 2: :: Episode 1: TBA :: Episode 2: TBA :: Episode 3: TBA :: Episode 4: TBA :: Episode 5: '''TBA :: '''Episode 6: TBA :: Episode 7: TBA :: Episode 8: TBA :: Episode 9: TBA :: Episode 10: TBA :: Episode 11: TBA :: Episode 12 TBA :: Episode 13: TBA :: Episode 14: TBA :: Episode 15: TBA :: Episode 16: TBA :: Episode 17: TBA :: Episode 18: TBA :: Episode 19: TBA :: Episode 20: TBA :: Episode 21: TBA Galerie Kraang.jpg|Die Kraang TMNT Socke21.jpg|Die Turtles beim chillen Newtralizer 67.jpg|Der Newtralizer Tutles (Socke21).jpg|Die Turtles kehren zurück in einer neuen Serie Maxresdefault.jpg TMNT-Socke21.jpg|Das Serienlogo Manser.jpg|Manser 1000px-Cmouser.jpg|Cerberus Mouser 640px-Power cell 1.png TCRI.jpg Donny-image2.jpg Project42 Socke21.jpg Schreckensläufer.jpg Terror trooper.jpg I71A-Virus.jpg Creep.Socke21.jpg Schreckensspinnendroiden.jpg Sssdgd.jpg Hier hast du eine Galerie aller Bilder die bei unserer Serien verwendet wurden und werden. Versionen der Serie bzw. Verbesserungen *1.0.0 (2. August 2014) (Serienstart) *1.0.1 (19. August 2014) (Episodentrailer) Trivia *Anders als bei der originalen 2012 Animationsserie bestehen hier die Staffeln nicht aus 26 sonders aus nur 21 Episoden. *Das Logo der Serie ist eine veränderte Variante des Logos des Spiels "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - Out of the Shadows" Kategorie:Von Socke21 erschaffene Seite